It is generally known in the carpet and carpet-laying industry that carpets are made available rolled up and in a width of generally 12 feet or more. Such rolled carpets are stiff and are not easily maneuvered (even by two people) particularly through doorways, around often winding corridors, and into and out of elevators. Carpet-layers therefore attempt to manually fold the rolled carpets at mid-width and transport them in a folded position. This, however, proves to be a difficult, if not impossible task due to the aforementioned stiffness of the rolled carpets, such a task often causing strain and physical injury to the carpet-layers.
In order to overcome these difficulties, it is an object of my invention to provide a novel device for easily folding rolled carpets and for transporting them, by one person in a folded position. Such device is adapted to prevent strain and physical injury to the carpet-layers.